User talk:Regular Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to FusionFall Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Jordan Eddy/JordLabs Presents: "The Name's FISTS!!!!: A Rigby Nano Mission" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fusion Aquaabyss (Talk) 20:52, 14 June 2011 This is a template and NOT a personalized message for you. Thanks! help with a page. Hey check out the page Swampfire Ultimate because I could notput the picture in the Ultimate Swampfire status, which has theSeries and location, you can help me with this?? If people want to check out your blogs, they will. There is no need to advertise. --DaPuViMe 23:41, June 22, 2011 (UTC) A Pesky Pad Hye dude, check out my new Sour Ron nano Mission : A soour Ron nano mission : Pesky Pad Comment too Dr. Ivo Robotnik 16:44, June 26, 2011 (UTC) That is normally That thing is normal.Happened to me to.SOLUTION-Wait two or three days and it will get back to normal.Biliv mi.Dr. Ivo Robotnik 17:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) New Mission I saw it! It was awesome. Fusionwilliam 15:39, August 25, 2011 (UTC) A Problem When You Do The Cheese Mission And Choose The Nano Power, Nothing Happens And You Have To Close The Game Window. :( ----Grinder-X Nano Mission Awesome. The Father's Day Mission Is Awesome And Looks Easy. Good Work :) ----Hunter-X are you adding this to every one else's talk page??Fusion megas15 01:34, September 21, 2011 (UTC)Fusion Megas15 :} O. sorry. just wondering out of all the pro users on here, why mine. alright than. CHECK OUT MY NEW Marshall Lee nano mission my own version of a marshall lee nanoFusion megas15 01:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC)fusion megas 15 :} We at least me and Dentomorn have decided to try to bring most of the wiki users together for a meeting on the private chat thing on how to deal with this wiki contributer the contributer cant interfere. please spread the wordFusion megas15 20:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC)fusion megas15 :} Check out my new mission Beast withn fusionFuse king 03:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) check out raven mission Fuse king 19:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello I do not want to get into it but I copy marcelo fernandez? And also because I'm back to my blog of my Nanos..Megaben13 13:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Dude, plzz help me whit this wiki.Its a fanon.PLZZ HELP!Dr. Ivo Robotnik 17:08, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Glady, I Would Like To Help Out With The Wiki! OKay----Hunter-X I already did ULTRAFF Other Wiki Maybe Should Be Like The Ultraff Wiki, Only Different. I Think You Should Check It Out And Help Out If Possible. ----Hunter-X have you had problems with the nyan guy? if you have then spread the word about a chat meeting to night ~bo90 go to chat right now meeting Fuse king 16:37, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Another Problem... The Reason I'm Not In The Wiki Is Because I Have A LOT Of Homework, I Have To Take Care Of The Dog Which I HATE Her More Than My Ex-Girlfriend. Then I Have P.E And I Have To ALWAYS Take Out The Trash. The Wiki I'm Currently Working On Will Be The Ultraff Wiki. ----Hunter-χ hi this is ed edd n eddy fan i was wondering if you could tell me how to make a nano mission if you want to help me please tell me how to make a mission on my talk page and if do that will be real swell RE: Hello Thanks for the welcome. I like your joke on your userpage with your Fusion self. Beware Old George Bellybowman. Beware the Creature from beyond... 18:01, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Regular Guy! Friend; is true that the game will release a future Lodestar Nano? Because I did not see an image of the Lodestar Nano. Could you answer that question with an image and prove it, please. Adminship Offer Hi! I have noticed that you have been very active recently and have been improving the wiki in one way or another and I have decide to make you an admin. Will you accept? ---- Yeah, I know who it is. Beware Old George Bellybowman. Beware the Creature from beyond... 00:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) hey dude this wikia contribular is saying bad thingsFuse king 20:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC)